Notes de mises a jour
All this information is taken from the No Moshing Games development blog. And new blog. Version 0.27 * The Vacation event has been added! Head to the Southport docks to buy tickets from the travel agent then end the day to go on the vacation! The vacation includes the following: ** Three repeatable dungeons designed for level 10/20/30 parties that will respawn at the start of each new vacation day ** 16 new short sex-scenes for various different characters. Each has a single 3D image for them. * To help players who have run out of days, please try entering the code "Dawn" into the Northmarket code machine to advance the day once after you've bought your tickets. * The battle system has been switched to run on the Yanfly battle system to allow players to see more statuses affecting each party member at a glance. Any sentiments in regards to this change would be greatly appreciated! * The achievement system has been redone, earned achievement data will now be stored both in the save file as well as in the 'Misc_Data' file and be viewable in the new 'Achievement menu'. Achievement popups have also been changed to be less intrusive. * New party banter between Yamamaya and Yeon as well as Larelle and Yeon! Version 0.26 * Two new quests! One happens in Westcastle Outer District, one happens by speaking to Earl Nicholas. * A new party member and harem girl, finally completing the set of party members! * That also means a new sex scene, with art and everything this time! * The end of Mister Postman has also been added to the game. * The Holy Diver can now be used as an upgrade for the Hero’s sword. This is followed by a short scene with the party member you have the highest relationship with, so make sure your waifu is ready. * The followers menu new remembers your followers’ likes and dislikes. * New banters have been added for Therese x Kyrie and Bronwyn x Chimei. * The Dev Item chest has been turned into a legitimate Easy Mode with slightly altered benefits. We will now accept bug reports having to do with Timeturner use. * Shields now universally provide some measure of damage resistance against Projectile. Armour (light and heavy) now universally provide a degree of damage resistance against Melee. * Magic headgear now provides 5% universal magic resistance rather than a magic reflection effect. * The enemy Cover mechanics have been changed. Bombs will now dispel cover if they hit the person doing the covering. Blind, Knockdown, Paralysis, Sleep and Stun will also dispel cover, and attacks that cause Grab, Pin and Stagger have a chance to dispel cover. * A new tutorial explaining what Cover is and how it works has been added, it will be shown when you encounter your first enemy that can use Cover or a similar skill. * A few character’s upgrade items have been replaced to better pace weapon upgrades. * Improved Assault now only costs 15 momentum, but does not give Hero 10 momentum. * The main menu now includes a link to the Bad Kitty Game Patreon. * The seeker’s stone now works automatically by having it in your inventory * A lot of UI changes intended to give players more information. The equipment and status screens now give much more detailed statistics (including damage resistances, and what kind of damage you’re inflicted) and damage of different types is labeled during battle sequences. * Elemental effects are now indicated with new, (hopefully) clearer icons. * The ‘escape’ option has been replaced with access to the status menu in-battle. * The Satisfaction menu has gotten a visual update. * Florine’s item shop has been revamped, if you had upgraded it on an old save-file you will be refunded the satisfaction that you spent. * ‘Random Healing’ from skills like Therese’s ‘Shining Strike’ now target the party member with the lowest current HP, this applies to enemy heals as well. * There was an issue where the ‘burned’ status did not properly reduce regeneration, it does now. * Bug fixes. Lots and lots of them. Version 0.24 * A new quest! After completing Honey Trapper, please check out the Eastfort Adventurer’s Guild for the new content. * A new investment opportunity exists at a vineyard north of Westcastle! * The investment book has been revamped a little, so that’s easier for us to code and for you to use. * Unity Force has been completely overhauled! On top of providing a potent single-person buff, Unity Force also allows the Hero to team up with his harem girls to unleash powerful combo attacks! * The Status menu has been altered to display each character’s hit rate, evasion rates, critical rate, and critical evade! Also, you can now page through characters in the Status and Equip screens rather than exiting all the time! * Speaking of hit rate, hit rates in excess of 100% now decreases enemy evasion! * The enemy line-of-sight mechanics has been changed! Objects now block enemy vision, but beware- some objects (like, say, bookshelves) only block vision in certain directions. * Kyrie’s Ice Armor buff now lasts between combats! * New artwork for two sex scenes: Bound to Disappoint and A Difficult Position. * More party banter! Version 0.23 * Therese’s Love Quest is in! I understand that it’s not quite possible to get Therese to 101 Relationship naturally yet, so you can enter the code “witenite” into the console or the code machine to boost Therese’s Relationship to 100 in order to access this quest. * Of course, can’t have a love quest without some lovin’! A new sex scene with Therese is available, featuring art from team newcomer DrawingNeko! Enjoy! * Achievements are in! It’s still needs work (the achievement menu selection was buggy as fuck so I disabled it until I can work on it) but there are some achievements available, and much more to come later. * A new piece of music from Peasea plays in the Westcastle Noble’s District. * Added Vlue’s Basic Options Menu and Basic Window Resizer, for your convenience. * Several bugs and spelling errors were fixed. August 2016 *There is one new quest! A butler should be waiting outside your Northmarket manor to get it started, one you've completed the Manor Assault and achieved Journeyman rank. *There is now a "NewGame+ Fairy" in your Northmarket bedroom who will happily reset the game for you, leaving your inventory, level, and money intact. *New banters featuring Meline and Chimei. *Implemented some generic catfolk sprites and faces. *Doll can now equip Orbs. *Doll and Chimei now learn new Evocations from some Orbs, particularly the non-generic ones. *Chimei no longer learns Cold-elemental Evocations. Instead, she learns Sonic-elemental ones. *Rage skills no longer count as Evocations. Instead, they now have their own category. This means that Rages are no longer blocked by Deafness. The same goes for enemy rages, by the way, so be careful. *A whole bunch of enemy skills are now considered Spells rather than Techniques. *The Staggered state now drains 2 Momentun per turn it is in effect. May 2016 *There is a new quest in the Elf Village, including a new player home! Speak to the elf messenger in any one your manors (or waiting outside the gates to the Eastfort Military District) *Added three tournaments at the Westcastle arena! Check out the letter that spawns in the Northmarket manor’s bedroom to kick off those quest(s). *The Fast Travel _Horse_ has been temporarily changed to Fast Travel _Horses_. I do have a solution for all the horse-related issues, it’s simply a matter of learning some code I’m not familiar with, so in the meantime you have multiple horses because getting to the new player housing is a total PITA without them. *Nerys has been implemented and is interactable. *Eulania now has more dialogue and is more interactable. *Added banters for Yeon + Raina. *Pin, Web, Grab and Rooted have been folded into the same debuff: Pin. The new Pin acts like the old Grab (reduces Evade and Critical resistance to 0, 95% reduction to Agility), last for 2-3 turns, with an added +20% vulnerability to Knockdown, Stun and Stagger. Particularly strong or tough enemies will have resistance to Pin. This change affects the following items/abilities/equipment/characters: ::Cleanse Body (will not remove Pin) ::Improved Encourage (will remove Pin) ::Shake It Off (will remove Pin) ::Pinning Arrow (100% chance of Pin) ::Focused Heal (will not remove Pin) ::Web Shooter (50% chance of Pin) ::Grab (100% chance of Pin) ::Tangle (100% chance of Pin) ::Chain Grapple (60% chance of Pin) ::Bola Throw (80% chance of Pin) ::Cleanser (will not remove Pin) ::Waybread (will not remove Pin) ::Meline’s Waybread (will not remove Pin) ::Giant Gear (provides immunity to Pin) ::Siege Shield (provides immunity to Pin) ::High Lion Shield (provides immunity to Pin) ::Yamamaya (40% resistance to Pin) ::Raina (20% resistance to Pin) ::Therese (10% resistance to Pin) ::Gargan (10% resistance to Pin) ::Doll (10% resistance to Pin) ::Hero (10% resistance to Pin) *The Defend action now makes you immune to Stun, Pin, Stagger, Daze, Knockdown, and Shaken. *Body-oriented status healers now cure Bleed. *Skills learned from Brigandine can now only be used while Hero wields his sword. *Bronwyn, Elaiya, Gargan, and Yamamaya have had their natural evasion rates increased. *Bronwyn, Elaiya, Felix, and Ino (if you have the Christmas 2014 bonus) now deal Projectile damage with their normal attacks. *Yamamaya’s hit rate has increased. *Elaiya’s Headshot skill has been reduced to 12 Momentum. *Kyrie now learns “Coldsnap” at level 19, which is a spell that makes an enemy vulnerable to cold. *Kyrie’s Ice Armor no longer lasts for five turns. Instead, it has an indefinite duration, with a 10% chance of shattering every time Kyrie receives damage. *Yamamaya’s rages have been reconfigured: ::All her rages now only have a Mana cost, the Momentum cost has been dropped to 0. ::All her rages now last five turns. ::Mountain Lion Rage increases Attack, Attack Speed and Hit Rate at the cost of Defense. ::Polar Bear Rage halves physical damage at the cost of Hit Rate. ::Hungry Wolf Rage increases Attack and provide 2% Health regen at the cost of Hit Rate and Attack Speed. ::The Crow Totem now provides Laughing Crow Rage, which increases Evasion and Magic Evasion at a cost of Defense. ::Enemies now exclusively use a generic rage which behaves roughly like old Mountain Lion Rage (ie, Attack and Agility boost at a cost of Defense and lasts until death). *Grenados, Dragon’s Eggs and Nail Bombs now deal Projectile damage. *The Tomahawk Throw, Pinning Arrow, Steel Punch Arrow, and Barbed Arrow skills now deal Projectile damage. *Enemies that normally use spells exclusively will default to basic attacks when Deafened or out of Mana. *Enemies with the Takeoff skill now have a 33% chance to be knocked out of the air when damaged. Unless they’re large enemies (ie, dragons), in which case your attack have no affect on their flight. *The Lesser Red Dragon should no longer be able to use Takeoff when already in flight. *Pyrobrews now inflict the Burned status. *All Animals and Birds (but not Magical Beasts) now panic when they receive fire damage. *All damage-over-time debuffs now have indicators when they are still in effect and when they lapse. March 2016 *Three new enemy types appear in random random daily quests- test your skill against Vampires, Werewolves, and Rogue Golems! *Eastfort Nonhumans District has more stuff to see! *The Dark Mine should no longer cause your game to crash. *New sex scene starring Florine! *The new chat system has been properly connected up to Elaiya. She will now comment on ten of the quests (with occasional changes depending on whether or not she was present), discuss fourteen of the Hero’s followers, occasionally ask for the Hero’s opinion, remind him to visit Shally if she has a quest for him, and more! Only 2/3rds of her chat dialogues have been implemented, so expect even more next week! December 2015 *One new quest, check it out at the Westcastle Adventurer’s Guild after completing Monitor from Hell. *Speaking of which, Hall Monitor from Hell is probably fixed this time, as long as you have a save before encountering Alina and Yeon. *If you had a problem before with the Guild rewards from Monitor from Hell and Sacrifice for Algernon interacting weird, a Guild Auditor now appears in front of the Northmarket Manor to help you with that. *Once the new quest is completed, the Golden Tomb becomes a revisiting dungeon! *New Phantom Knight mode for the Hero, available after the new quest! *Bronwyn has a face again! *Alchemie is now available! Talk to Orange Kid to try it out! *On-demand sex menu is now available for Elaiya! *A few other new things that I can’t remember because I can’t find my notebook! (?!) October 2015 * You now need a $65 Season Pass to access Harem Collector Multiplayer. * There is a new backer sex scene! You can view it with the code “Bwjfnc” or add it to the random scene queue with “Bwjfnc2”- * New music for the Northmarket Wealthy District and Eastfort Military District. * Abandoned Fort is re-visitable with a handful of daily encounters there. * A bunch of new banters, added code for Yeon banters. * Trophy Traders are now available in Southport and Westcastle! * Therese’s weapons no longer gain the Radiant element. She does gain a “Smite” Technique that deals +20% Radiant damage on hit instead. * Elaiya’s Stealth and Ready, Aim statuses both confer increased chances of a critical hit. And they stack! NOTES: * Bronwyn’s face has been removed due to avoid a potential copyright issue, and couldn’t be replaced in time. Please tolerate this for now- I am very aware that a huge amount of Bronwyn’s appeal has to do with her face set, I just need to head off any potential problems and will replace it as soon as possible. * I made a last minute decision to extend the quest “Cannibal Corps” (as detailed on the blog) because I thought the end of the quest was kind of limp and deserved more player involvement. Please don’t think of this as a half-finished quest, simply a quest that was finished that I decided to add more content to later. July 2015 * New quest! Check out your desk in the Northmarket manor or speak to Shally to proceed. * We heard you liked quests, so we put a quest in your quest so you can quest while you quest. (Translation: new miniquest in the new quest). * Elaiya’s Love Quest, Finishing Unfinished Business, has been extended. If you haven’t played it yet, check it out! * New music from the game’s new composer, PeaSea. * Hall Monitor from Hell has been fixed and should now be complete-able. * Many of the earlier quests have had their XP rewards rebalanced. * Sibling Rivalry, the custom backer scene from last month, can now be added to the list of random sex scenes with the code “JuFJrY1″. May 2015 * New full-size quest, “Hall Monitor from Hell” now available at the Southport guild if you’ve completed Scholastic Excellence and received your Journeyman Guild Card. * Gargan’s first relationship reward quest, “My Little Chimera” is now fully implemented. * New harem girl and party member, with a new sex scene. * Random daily quest has been revamped. * Two bonus scenes can be unlocked via code. Use the code “Rule63″ to unlock the sex scene from the April Fool’s version and the code “JuFJrY” to unlocked a special custom Patreon backer scene starring Raina and Gargan. * In replay scenes the Hero is now referred to as “Master” as opposed to “Ferdinand”. * Yamamaya is now immune to a bunch of status effects (mostly mind-related ones) while raging. * Non-magical enemies are now immune to Mana Shock. Constructs, plants, spirits and undead are now immune to Bleed. Spirits and Illusions are now immune to Sticky Acid and Burning Pitch. Sorry Bronwyn. * On that note, the same goes for the party- Hero, Elaiya, Bronwyn, Raina and Gargan are now immune to Mana Shock in case I every want to make an enemy that has it. * Meline no longer learns Lightning prayers and Chimei no longer learns Poison evocations. March 2015 * Three new quests! Check out the Southport Adventurer’s Guild and the Eastfort Adventurer’s Guild to kick two of them off. The third is the result of a wandering encounter, so you should run into it eventually. * One new mini-quest, Slave Hunt Part II! * Four new sex scenes! * One brand new party member- Bronwyn, the Elven ranger! * One temporary party member made permanent- Kyrie, the adventuring sorceress! * Four total new harem girls! * Two new villages! * Raina’s “Beneath the Armour” scene now has placeholder CGs for your enjoyment- they just need a quick recolour. * Randi’s Relationship now starts at 41. * Weapon-enhancing items no long stack- only the one you applied last will be viable. * The guy running the Money-Making Game will only put up with your save-scumming bullshit for so long. December 2014 * Serade, Therese and Larelle now have proper chat messages. * Some more banters have been added. * Buncha bugs fixed. * There is a brand new secret quest! Good luck finding it. * There is a quest to cure Gargan now. Successfully completing the quest adds Gargan as a party member. * There are five new sex scenes. * There are now CGs for when you walk in on the tentacle sex during Virgin Gynocides. * Southport has been redesigned! Huzzah. * Two new harem girls(?) * The blacksmith can now be chatted with and gifted. * A skill trainer has been added to give the Hero some of those high-damage attacks many have been looking for. * Seeker’s Stone should now work for all hidden items, not just buried treasures. * The Lore Book counter now works properly, and there are around a dozen new lore books to find. * Key items you no longer need after dungeons should now disappear from your inventory when you advance a day. * Raina’s Phalanx and Deflect skills no longer have a failure chance. * Raina’s Shield Bash and Shield Rush have had their damage increased, and no longer remove Phalanx/Deflect. Phalanx and Deflect are still mutually exclusive, though. * Therese’s Shining strike no longer hits automatically. * Meline, Larelle and Chimei have new top-level spells/prayers/invocations they learn at high levels, if you’re really obsessive with that Timeturner. * A minor lore change: succubi are the only demons capable of interbreeding with humans, instead of being the only demons with primary sexual characteristics. * There are two new roaming encounters on the world map. * Added/changed some battle animations * A small disclaimer has been added to the pre-game dialogue. * Fixed a slew of bugs, see Bad Kitty Games forum for the deets. * Removed Herobrine October 2014 * Meline’s Love Quest is complete and implemented. * Lumberhill and Eastfort Military District have been made over. * Daily Dungeon maps have been given a small makeover. * The world map has been shifted and made over. * Chimei and Doll now has on-demand sex scenes. * The Stagger Skill now penalizes Evasion rather than Agility. * Sacred Ward now only affects Therese, but makes her immune to all magic damage. * Therese has a new skill, Shining Strike, which is a Radiant-element physical attack that simultaneously casts a healing spell on a random party member. * Elaiya’s Assassin Strike has been renamed Headshot. * Kneecap’d has been replaced with a self buff that increases Elaiya’s hit rate. * Kyrie’s Ice Armor does the same thing, but with a consolidated state rather than a separate defense buff. * Meline has a new skill called Beckon Mana, which makes one target take more damage from magic. * Probably numerous other changes forgotten to mention. May 2014 * Elaiya’s Love Quest is fully implemented. * There is now a 25% chance of rain (What do you expect? The country is stuck between the ocean and a mountain range. Northmarket, Eastfort, and Westcastle may as well be Seattle, Vancover and Victoria.) You can also make an offering at a shrine in the Slums to guarantee a rainy day the next day, though. Some stuff changes in the rain- but its not fully implemented yet. * The Book of Murderation in the Manor’s study now tracks your kill counts by species. By the way, this isn’t backwards compatible- if you want it to reflect your whole playthrough, you’ll need to do another full playthrough. Sorry. * I’m excited to announce the debut of Kakurine, our new writer helper! Kakurine has re-written the initial Elaiya sex scene “Let’s Make a Deal”, plus most of the new sex scenes appearing in this version. * Speaking of which, there is a new random scene featuring Lilac, Doll and Chimei, plus an additional bonus scene featuring a mystery girl! * I’ve messed around with Elaiya’s stats to make her less OP. * Also, there are more bug fixes and such, as usual. February 2014 * The Southport Docks can now be entered (though there isn't a lot there yet) and there is a new quest waiting for you at the Southport Adventurer's Guild. * The Northmarket Slums have been redesigned. * There are now at least 20 Dark Seeds in the game and a corresponding Dark Seed reward. * There are two alchemists in the Westcastle Alchemist Guild for you to invest in and reap the rewards from. Note: The related quest "Hero Baker and the Philosopher's Stone" cannot be completed yet! * A, S and D can now be used to set your speed directly, without using the shift key. * The CTRL key can now be used to auto-forward text. * There is a new random sex scene that features Randi, which will trigger if you complete a quest in the Eastfort area. * Serade and Gargan now have CGS for their scenes! * The Carriage Hire was re-added to the Northmarket Wealthy District * You can now sell armour! And use the Harem/Followers menu without crashing the game! * Menu healing has been re-enabled, and you can only use menu skills from people in your active party! * Luck and Agility buffs and debuffs now also affect your evasion, hit rate, critical chance and critical evade! * A mysterious new place, the Village of Huntervale, can now be visited! * Raina will now be present in your manor after the Journeyman party, and can fight alongside you and be gifted! (Note: In order to have her in your party, you cannot use a save made after the Journeyman ceremony). January 2014 *A bunch of bug fixes, but relatively light on new content. *Also: I had to change the skill and class tables, so if you transfer a save over things are going to be weird. However, there is a demon in your bedroom who will happily change everything and make it all copacetic in case you would prefer that Yamamaya wasn't a paladin or whatever. December 2013 * "Harem" Menu option re-enabled, but is probably buggy somehow. You have been warned. * Westcastle Outer District has been re-designed to be less total shit and have a bunch of semi-interesting stuff to see. * There is a new Adventurer's Guild quest guest starring Gargan in Westcastle. Go check it out. * Once you reach 15 Fame, you will now be invited to become a Journeyman of the Adventurer's Guild! You even get another little party and everything! * There have been some small bug fixes, but not nearly as much as I'd like there to be. * Merry Christmas and happy fapping from me and the entire Harem Collector team! November 2013 * There is now a gallery mode where you can unlock all your various sex scenes across all playthroughs! * All characters now join the party at one level below the Hero. * Florine's item shops now have an option to sell all vendor trash. * The inventory screen is now broken down by category. * Alina no longer keeps track of quests for you- there is a quest log available in the game menu to do that for you. * New sex scene CGs for Elaiya, Doll, Lilac and Violet, plus you can down demand sex from Alina at any time. * Meline's skill Heretical Censure has been modified to prevent overlap with the Guilt Trip-style prayers. * The Northmarket Wealthy District map has been revamped. Let me know what you think! October 2013 What's New in this Version: *Yamamaya's Love quest is now available. *Ino, the enchantress, has been implemented. You can find her by taking Felix in your party to Southport. *The game now displays a character's relationship level when you speak to him or her. *Elaiya, Flourine, the Blacksmith, Raina and Gargan all have new faces and sprites. Shally now has a new face. *The Eastfort item shop girl has been redesigned from the ground up, and now has a new look and a new sex scene. *There is now an invest-able jewelry store in Northmarket that sells magical accessories. *The total number of Dark Seeds is now 15 Sex scene changes include: *A new threesome with Yamamaya and Alina *new threesome with Meline and Larelle *There is now a scene for getting Chimei to "Like" you. *A (somewhat hidden) new gangbang with Yamamaya *CGs for Florine's handjob scene *Doll's gangbang has CGs and has been rewritten September 2013 * 4Shared Link: http://www.4shared.com/file/_NJi7qBu/HaremCollector_September2013_p.html * MEGA Link: https://mega.co.nz/#!nZ5BBQRC * MEGA Encryption Key: Eci8wyKuyDTUPnbfZizy-XOvobZaje4Ov1r3UCTtKnc What's New in this Version: * Penelope's love quest is now available. * There is now a randomly generated quest that refreshes daily. * There is a whole pile of additional CGs. Happy hunting! * The entire relationship system has been overhauled. * The various flower gift items have been consolidated under a single item. Two new gift items take the place of Moondrops and Pink Cat. * The Flower Girl now sells two new reagent-type items in place of the eliminated flowers. * The Northmarket toy store now has useful things for you to buy. * There is now awesome boss music. * Favoured gifts now grant +3 relationship point instead of +2. * The “random” sex scenes that occur after some quests now include a relationship bonus for all participants. * Doll's “Defender of Life” skill now utilizes threat rating rather than a cover mechanic. In a similar vein, Martyrdom's threat increase has been greatly reduced in order to promote granularity. * General clothing now decreases threat by an additional 5%. * Demon Dice now have a damage bonus dependent on the user's luck stat. * The ledger detailing your investments in the manor study can now sort your investments alphabetically, by dividend or by investment. * Doll has a new sprite and face. * Larelle's eye colour has been corrected in all her pics. * Penelope's face sprites should look a little less like they were resized by a thirteen year old. * Double doors in the game should now look like proper double doors. * The very beginning of the game now has two extra randomly-generated names and an extra hidden bonus name. New Stuff Even If you Are a Backer: * Improved encourage now heals a number of status ailments instead of raising the dead. * Florine's new art has been implemented. August 2013 * There are two big, new quests! One is started from the Eastfort Adventurer's Guild, the other begins automatically when you complete a quest after having seven harem girls. (Ain't No Party Like a Search Party and Manor Invasion, respectively.) * The first-ever freely explorable combat zone/quest area, called the Giant's Path. is now open north of Eastfort. * There is a little quest that occurs within the Giant's Path. (Every Day I'm Smugglin'.) * There are now unique sprites and faces for Lilac, Violet, Yamamaya and Chimei. Kyrie now has a new face but I'm still using the old sprite because it's cute. * Healbot now appears in the manor, in the reading room to the right of the master bedroom. You can chat with him to give back his old name. * Speaking to Larelle or REDACTED in the dungeon should now not cause the game to freeze, die and/or email all your porn to your mom anymore, no matter what you do. * There are five new sex scenes and a bunch of new CGs * Having certain combinations of party members in certain places will now trigger bits of party banter. * Chimei can now be purchased from the Slaver's Guild market. * The total number of Dark Seeds in the game is now up to ten, and the guy who collects them has a new reward for you. * There is now a Trophy Trader in the Northmarket Slums who will swap your trophies for other trophies, for a small fee. * Part of the counter in Florine's item shop has been cut away so you can sell your vendor trash/buy stuff and then proceed through instead of exiting out the same you came in and going around. * All skill use now clearly gives the skill's name, to help you prepare or counter effectively. * Tomes should grant skills to the person equipping the tome again. * Experience point rewards for all enemies have been increased by 10%, and the experience curve as been dropped. * The Necromanceress should now use Murder of Crows less frequently. * The Health value of the Electric Blue Slime has been increased. * The fucked up music that occurs in Lumberhill, the manor and the Eastfort condo has been fixed. * The Backer Monument is current up to August 13th and the Bugfinder Monument is current up to the July release. * Numerous other bugfixes have been implemented. * Herobrine has been removed. July 2013 * The hero has a new sprite and faces. This took hours and hours for me to change. If you want to know why there isn't a big quest or something awesome in this update, it's because of this. Fuck. * Meline also has a new sprite and faces, though not all of her faces have been implemented yet. * For balance reasons, Death no longer prevents characters from gaining any XP. * Several skills have had their momentum and mana costs changed. * The Gang Leader's stun strike has been adjusted to be 66% effective instead of 90%. * The drop rate of monster drop-only gift items has been doubled. * There is a new (small) quest, started by trying to invest in the Eastfort drug dealer. (The Pusher's Lament quest) * A new character has been implemented. He joins your party outside your manor. * The first sex scene with Meline now has CGs * The second sex scene with Alina (currently plays after the package delivery quest) now has CGs. * Some CGs have been replaced by new, improved versions by our new official CG guy, Gurotaku. I enlisted him because I kind of suck at doing CGs and he is pretty experienced with 3DCG and helping me out. June 2013 * The extended opening has been implemented! Yay! * The Southport University District is now open and available to be visited. * A new collection quest is now available in the Northmarket Slums. (The Dark Seeds) * When you run out of slave collars, the Slaver's Guild will now offer you a small quest in order to get new ones. * For the sharp-eyed and/or obsessive compulsive among you, there is now a hard-to-find buried treasure in Lumberhill... and a clue in the Northmarket Slums. * Finally, after first being promised in, what, March?, the Satisfaction Book is now 100% context-sensitive. * The Content Testing chest now also drops an item that adds 100 Satisfaction on use. * Lilac, Violet and Randi will now chat with you and accept gifts. * Skills and Items have been thoroughly re-jiggered. Items now have a category tag in their description. Skills now have have a keyword description in their description. * You can no longer use the Formation function from the menu. Instead, a party change menu will pen every time you leave you manor (or other estate). * Hero no longer learns Lead the Way and Sound the Charge. Doll no longer learns Restraining Thorns. Meline no longer learns Radiant Chains. Therese now learns a new "Lay on Hands" power, and I'm not sure if they can be levelled that high yet but most mages can learn a variety of new powers now. * What priests charge for blessings is now determined by the Hero's level. * New CG scenes have been added featuring Larelle and Lilac. * New faces and sprites have been implemented for Therese, Randi and Alina. May 2013 * There are several new music tracks from Kain's Combo Pack and the Cinematic Soundtrack Pack off the RPG Maker website. This has significantly increased the game's size. * The Night of the Raping Dead quest is finally complete! Not all the outcomes of saving/failing to save the village have been implemented, but the body of the quest is intact and ready to go. Due to time constraints, however, all the dungeon material for the new character has yet to be finished- you can give her gifts and collar her though. * Special Thanks goes out to dedicated fan Mickele - the forest segment was his idea, for which he earned his cameo as the sole surviving lumberjack who offers helpful hints. * Hentai CGs have been added to Penelope's blowjob scenes as well as a single scene (with two variations) at the end of the undead quest. * Heavy armor now increases that character's threat, and general armor (ie, normal clothes) now decreases threat. Uh, that was actually in the April 2013 release, I just forgot to mention it. * Magical tomes now add temporary magic spells when they're equipped. * Luck now adds a small bonus to damage with most attacks. * Unity Force now also heals HP based on the number of harem girls you've collected. * Running has been changed. You may now tap the shift key to toggle between three different speeds. * Doll now has a secondary weapon available in the weapon shop. * Churches now feature priests who dispense lore on the local religion, and who are also capable of providing a blessing to your party (for a fee). * The shovels should now return some kind of message whenever you use them, regardless of terrain. * Penelope's look (sprite and face) have been overhauled. * A horde of squashed bugs, and new names on the bug finder monument April 2013 * The hero's default name now picks out of a random list. "Ferdinand" was never meant to be the guy's actual name, and was just a shout out to the most awesome Heartache 101 which is well worth your time to check out even if it doesn't have any H. * Certain names you can apply to the hero and Doll now have in-game effects. Good luck finding them all. * A chest near the starting point lets you "test for content" or "test for balance". Testing for content gives you a huge pile of money in the form of vendor trash, as well as items that let you advance time at will and full restore your party between battles. * Certain location and character names have been changed. Amelia has been changed to Meline, so as to avoid confusion with Alina. The cities have been changed to Northmarket, Eastfort, Westcastle, Lumberhill and Southport, because I'm creative. * While the Undead Assault quest remains unfinished, you can now visit the city in quest and see the pre-zombie assault version of it. * There are two new harem girls to enslave, with ensuing sex scenes. * Doll and Yamamaya now have completed relationship tracks. * In Eastfort you can now purchase a condo for yourself to stay in while adventuring on the eastern side of the map. Also, the stables are now fully implemented and you can enjoy fast-traveling at need between Eastfort and Northmarket. And I just realized I forgot to remove that feature when doing the clock shop quest, so now you can cheat on that in case you're allergic to XP. * You can also purchase an additional storefront in Eastfort for Florine to expand her enterprise into. * A whole pile of other, little things that you may or may not discover. March 2013 * Bitch's Sixth Tit microbrewery investment is fixed * A new party NPC * Three new sex scenes * The blacksmith-related "A Forge Too Far" quest is fully complete * The Adventurer's Guild quest "Check Out My Package" quest is fully complete * Grab your shovels because now you can dig for buried treasure! * Fingers feeling cramped? Not anymore! Dashing has been disabled in favour of raising the main character's walk speed. * Satisfaction Book is about 95% complete. The only thing left to do is make the Instant Gratification menu context sensitive. * A ton of new shops and investment opportunities * A heaping pile of squashed bugs Category:Updates